Built to Fall Apart
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: "Ezra is lying in that hospital bed fighting for his life, just like he was six years ago, and it's all because of me, again. It's my fault. It's always my fault." Aria indirectly places Ezra's life in harms way (again), but will she also be one to save him? One-shot


**A/N: Just a one shot that came to mind as I was brushing my teeth yesterday morning. It's kinda cliché, but oh well. Haha Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PLL.**

Spencer did her best to comfort the sobbing girl in her arms, but no words of comfort nor reassuring hugs, seemed to help. But she would still continue to hold her, listen to her heart wrenching cries. Best friends were always there for each other, whether it meant covering up for each other, responding to an SOS, or allowing one of your favorite shirts to be soaked in mascara and tears, which was exactly what Spencer was doing this very moment.

"This is all my fault." Aria sobbed, clutching Spencer's shirt tighter between her fingers. " It's all my freaking fault."

Hearing her friend, so broken and full of guilt, made Spencer's heart ache. Aria, although she'd never admit it to anyone, was the best friend out of her three friends. They were Team Sparia, had been since they were young, so anything that made Aria hurt, made her hurt as well.

Wiping away her own tears, she gently pushed Aria back, staring down at her glossy eyes. "This isn't your fault, Aria. Please don't say that it is. It's not any body's fault but that guy who is now locked up. "

Aria shook her head, the tears continuing to fall from her hazel orbs. "But it is." She insisted. "_I _was the one who sent him out. He went out because of me." A whimper escaped from her lips. "And because of me, look where he's at now."

"Aria." Spencer insisted. "Please."

"This is my fault." She argued. "And you can't tell me otherwise." Her voice broke. "Ezra is lying in that hospital bed fighting for his life, just like he was six years ago, and it's all because of me, _again_. It's my fault. It's _always_ my fault. " She whispered.

"_Babe, I'm home." Ezra announced cheerfully, walking through their front door._

_Aria looked up from her place on the couch, glaring at him as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead._

"_I can see that." She responded, before shifting her eyes back to her book._

_Ezra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Had he done something wrong? He tried thinking, but nothing came to mind._

"_Pretty cold today, isn't it?" He asked, attempting to start a conversation._

_Aria continued to read, not even bothering to respond to his question. Ezra sighed, leaning back against the recliner chair._

"_Is something wrong?" Ezra asked._

_Aria rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Just don't, Ezra." She simply said._

"_Aria, do mind filling me in on what I did wrong today?" He asked._

_She put her novel down on the coffee table, before looking up at him. "I don't know, Ezra. Should something be wrong?"_

_Ezra shrugged. "I don't know, babe. That's what I'm trying to figure out."_

"_Fine." She responded as she got up from her seat. "I'm mad for so many different reasons."_

_Here we go, Ezra thought as he prepared for her ranting._

"_First off, how long has it been since I told you to set up the bookshelf? You want to know how long? Three weeks, Ezra. Three. I mean, first you break our bookshelf, and now you're not even bothering to build the new one. I'm tired of having to bend down and get them from the floor."_

"_I know, I'm sorr-"_

"_Don't apologize. Just do it."_

"_Okay."_

_Ezra was about to get up, but Aria stopped him, shaking her head at him._

"_I'm not done yet." she growled. _

_He had to admit, he loved it when she got angry. Getting mad suited her. She looked adorable, and in a way, it was a turn on for him._

"_Okay." Ezra simply responded._

"_And what about the dishwasher? I told you to unload it and put everything back in the cupboards last night. That was the deal, Ezra. I wash, you dry and put them back. But you didn't do that. I had to put them back."_

"_Babe, I know, I'm sorry. I was planning to do that this morning, but as you know, I overslept and barely had time to head out the door." He responded, kicking his shoes off, and placing them by the coffee table._

" _And I'm tired of this too, Ezra."_

"_What?"_

"_This." She pointed at his discarded shoes, and jacket lying on top of one of the dining room chairs. "You're always just leaving your stuff lying around. It looks messy, Ezra."_

_Ezra sighed. "This wasn't a problem before."_

"_Well it is now." She argued back._

"_Okay. I'm sorry." Ezra got up, walking up to her. He gently cupped her face, surprised when she didn't push him away, and looked straight into her glossy eyes. _

"_How about this, when we're done with dinner, I'll build that bookshelf, I'll wash __**and**_ _dry the dishes, as well as put them back, and I'll clean the entire living room __**and**_ _do laundry." He offered. "Does that sound good?"_

_She nodded. "Sounds very good."_

_They sealed their deal with a chaste kiss. "Now, how about dinner?"_

Aria continued picking at her nails, tapping her foot rapidly against the hard tiled floor. Her sobs had slowly died down, now only being small whimpers. The waiting for answers was slowly killing her. She didn't know how much longer she could go like this, being in a state of oblivion, not knowing how her husband was doing. It was driving her crazy.

"Here. I got you some tea, decaf of course." Toby offered, holding out the styrofoam mug.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly at him.

"We'll get news soon." He assured. "Don't worry, Shrimp." He comforted.

Aria smiled at the nickname he'd given her years ago. "Thank you."

"Family of Ezra Fitz?"

She almost threw her mug in the air, as she rushed to the doctor's side. "Yes, I'm his wife. How is he?"

He let out a long sigh, and just then, Aria felt her heart crumple to pieces. She shook her head, whispering a quiet "No."

Spencer wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Toby stepped in and asked.

"There were some complications in the surgery. It's not as easy as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll try our best, Mrs. Fitz. But this surgery and the next seventy-two hours will be absolutely crucial in determining his future. I'm sorry. I promise you, we will do everything we can."

But Aria hadn't heard his words of encouragement. Her heart and brain had stopped after hearing that the surgery and the next three days would determine whether Ezra would live or die.

Toby thanked the Doctor, while Spencer and Aria walked back to their seats. Aria's sobs returned, as she was now aware that her husband could die any minute. In three days she could become a widow. She was too young for that. Ezra was too young to die. He didn't deserve to die because of her. If he died, she'd never forgive herself. Never.

Spencer blinked away her tears. She was hurting too, but unlike Aria, she was hurting for two reasons. One, of course, hurting because Ezra, who'd become like her best friend, was lying in the operation room, fighting to live. And two, she was hurting seeing her best friend in so much pain.

"Aria, he'll be fine." She assured. "He's so strong, Aria. So so strong. He'll fight to live. He has two very important reasons to keep him living. You and this little miracle right here. " She smiled, placing her hand over Aria's swollen stomach.

This only caused her to cry harder. She hadn't thought much of their unborn child in the past hours. Spencer was right, though. He had to fight to be with them. She knew Ezra was strong, but what if he wasn't strong enough for this battle? What would happen then?

Her son would never get to meet his father. Ezra would never get the chance to take him fishing, or to a baseball game. He'd never get to see him take his first steps, hear his first words, or take him to his first day of school. Their son would never get the chance to call him 'Daddy', and the thought of this happening, broke her entire being.

"If he doesn't make it-" Aria started but was not able to finish, just thinking about it was too heartbreaking.

"Shh." Spencer whispered, rubbing her arm soothingly. "He will make it. I know he will."

Aria clenched her eyes shut as she let out a loud whimper. "But if he doesn't, it will all be my fault. And-" But her sentence couldn't be finished as new tears cascaded down her face.

_Ezra came back upstairs, last load of laundry in hands. It was past midnight, and he was so thankful it was Friday night. Not spotting Aria in the living room, he shut off the lights and locked up, before heading into their bedroom._

"_Alright. Last load of laundry, done." He announced proudly._

_His smile soon faded when he noticed Aria sitting on their bed, sobbing into her knees. Here she goes again._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" He asked softly._

_Aria sniffled, surprised he was back she looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "Nothing, babe." She assured. "Just watched a sappy movie. You know, pregnancy hormones."_

_He eyed her suspiciously. "Aria, our cable's been down for three days." _

_He smiled as he sat down next to her. "Now, do you want to tell me what's really wrong?"_

_Aria looked up at him, glossy eyes and pouty lips. "I wanted some ice cream with animal crackers, but there wasn't any in the freezer." She admitted._

_Ezra had to hold back his laughter at her admission. This happened more than often, but each time he found it absolutely adorable._

"_Laugh. I know you want to." She pouted._

_Ezra shook his head. "Of course not. What happened to all the ice cream we just bought two days ago?"_

"_It's still there." She admitted._

"_Um?" Ezra questioned._

"_Well, we have vanilla, cookie dough, strawberry and chocolate, but I really wanted the Ben and Jerry's Half Baked." She whispered. _

"_Isn't the cookie dough kind of similar?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_Ezra sighed. As tired as he was, he knew he had to go get some. He didn't mind, at least not all the time. He was happy to satisfy their cravings, even if sometimes it drove him nuts. He loved Aria and would do anything for her. And even if Aria didn't ask him directly, he always offered, which by the way Aria was glancing up at him, he knew she wanted him to do that. _

"_But it's alright." She assured. "I'm really tired anyways, once I fall asleep, it'll go away."_

_Aria settled under the covers and closed her eyes. Minutes later, when she didn't feel Ezra beside her, her eyes fluttered open. He was pulling a sweatshirt over his head, and shoving his feet into some slippers._

"_Hey, you don't have to do that." Aria assured, sitting up on their bed._

"_I know I don't have to, but I want to." He kissed her lips gently._

_New tears formed in her hazel eyes as she looked up at him. She hadn't been this hormonal in the first and second trimester of her pregnancy, but this last month , even the smallest thing would cause her to either break down in tears, or snap, like she'd fine earlier that day. _

_Ezra let out a small chuckle. "What's wrong now?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just feel so bad." She confessed. "You're so perfect and I love you so much. You put up with me everyday. I'm just so lucky."_

"_I love you, Aria. And I do all of this gladly." He pecked her lips. "I'll be right back. Anything else?"_

"_Maybe a bag of potato chips? And some sour patch kids?" Aria said. "How about some of the pre made brownies at Safeway?"_

"_Of course. Be back in twenty."_

_Aria nodded, shooting him a smile. "I love you."_

Funny how twenty minutes had turned into an hour. That had been when she'd received the call from GlendleView Hospital informing her, her husband had been mugged and shot—in the head. As soon as she hung up, she broke down. As fast as she could, she got dressed and called her only friend in New York. She could clearly remember Spencer's panicked voice as she'd called her at almost three in the morning, could still hear her words of comfort, which had failed to do just that, comfort her.

The car ride to the hospital had been the worst. Spencer sat beside her, as Toby drove in the front seat. The whole drive was quiet, only her whimpered sobs filling the small car. The hospital was only a short fifteen minutes away from their home, yet to her, it felt like over an hour.

The hours since then, had been nothing but pure hell. And here she still was, almost six hours later, sitting at one of the cafeteria chairs, staring blankly at her fruit bowl.

"Aria, please try to eat something. Do it for the baby."

Aria agreed, taking a bite of her watermelon. Just as she was going for her second bite, she felt an excruciating pain shoot through her.

"Ah." She breathed in and out, attempting to rid the pain.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

Aria nodded, but soon, she felt it again. "Ah."

She got up, and heard Spencer gasp. Looking down, Aria took in her soaked sweatpants, and her bottom lip quivered at the sight.

Her water had broke.

"Aria, we need to get you a doctor."

They rushed out of the cafeteria, quickly finding their way to the front desk. Forty-five minutes later, Aria laid in a rather uncomfortable hospital bed getting ready to push, with both Spencer and Toby by her side. The tears didn't seem to stop as she lay so helpless.

"This can't be happening now." She cried. "Ezra's supposed to be here. I'm not due for another two weeks."

"I can't have him now. I just can't. I need Ezra." She continued.

"Aria, you have no control over this." Spencer explained. "We're here with you."

Aria just simply nodded.

"Wow." Spencer smiled. "Can you believe this? In just a few moments, Scotty will be here."

That hit Aria hard. Here she was, just minutes away from pushing, and yet her husband was on a different floor of the hospital, desperately fighting for his life. All sort of emotions were going through her. Of course she felt happy her son was about to be born, but Ezra wasn't by her side. Something she'd dreamed of the very first second she found out she was pregnant.

"Okay, Aria. I think it's time." The doctor announced.

At exactly 10:56 am, Scott Atticus Fitz entered the world. Aria's heart squeezed at the sight of the little boy. They were all crying again, this time, tears of happiness though.

"My baby boy." Aria cried, clutching him closer to her chest. "I love you so much."

It was moments later when Scotty opened his eyes, and instantly, Aria's heart melted. His eyes were the same color as his fathers. The same steel blue she'd fallen for years ago. In that moment, when she locked gazes with him, something in him, gave her hope. Hope that everything would be okay.

It had been later that same day Scotty was born when she'd been informed that Ezra was out of surgery. Although successful, the doctors had told her that the following seventy-two hours would be crucial. If no signs of improvement were shown, then it would be ideal to take him off of life support. Of course Aria had disregarded that option immediately. She'd never take him off of life support. Especially since every time she looked into her son's eyes, they only shone with hope and strength. Which was just what she needed.

And so here she was walking into his hospital room, exactly seventy-two hours after his surgery. The doctors claimed some improvement, but nothing too drastic. They claimed in situations like these, the chance of him surviving the surgery and waking up, were very small and again mentioned the removal from life support. A bullet to the head was not something easy to recover from. But again, Aria had hope. Scotty had given it to her the moment she looked into his eyes.

She sat down at the edge of the bed, the sleeping infant in her left arm. She'd been released from the hospital earlier that day, and although she'd fought for it, they had agreed to let her bring the newborn into the room. Aria placed a kiss on her son's forehead and with her free hand, took Ezra's hand in her own.

"Hey, babe." She whispered.

And in that moment, she broke down again. "I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for my stupid ice cream craving, you wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." She cried.

She remained like that for a few minutes, whimpering softly, not loud enough to wake her baby up.

"There's someone I want you to meet." She smiled down at the sleeping little boy. "Scotty was born three days ago. He's finally here, babe. He's so beautiful. He's perfect. We make cute little humans. " she joked.

Her smile faded as she tightened her grip on his hand. "So please, Ezra. I'm begging you. Don't leave. Please don't leave. I need you, Scotty needs you, we all need you here. So please be that strong trooper i'm in love with and fight, Ezra. Please wake up soon."

Aria took her son's small hand and placed it between her own and Ezra's. At this beautiful sight, Aria whimpers turned into sobs, releasing a small whimper from the infant. Aria rocked the baby in her arms, but what surprised her, was the sudden tightened grip around the child's tiny hand.

Her heart stopped in that moment, and when she looked up, new tears fell freely from her eyes as they locked with the same one's as her son's. The same one's that had given her hope just days before.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
